kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheWinslinator
Bloody Swamp Edit Hey, Is the wall speed trivia actually false? I didn't go through and test each one personally, but I was pretty sure it was correct. I mean, you could be perfectly right, just asking. Tyadran (talk) 17:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's false, but I know exactly why you would have made that assumption. Hills of the Warrior 1 - that one is obviously the slowest, no question about that: you can walk the stage and win easily. Forced Entry and Devil's Marsh actually travel at the same speed - the same speed at which you walk. You may have used the tank guy to gauge the death wall speed on Forced Entry, but he moves slower than the other characters, and ''there are rubber blocks to roll over in the beginning of the level, decreasing his speed even further. If you gauge the speeds with Kid, you'll see they're the same.TheWinslinator (talk) 17:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for clearing that up - you definitely know your stuff. I actually wasn't aware rubber blocks decreased your speed. Oh, and welcome to the wiki! We're glad to have you. :D Tyadran (talk) 17:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad to feel that I'm welcome here! Though I'm only 16, and this game was made far before my time, this is my favorite game ever, due to its simply awesome and difficult design. Since I got this game back in 2004, I have played it so much, and now have put great effort into a world record high-score for this game. In the process I have discovered a lot of information about this game that I want to add onto this wiki. :D TheWinslinator (talk) 18:46, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, that's pretty cool! I'm 16 as well, been playing since 2003 when I got Sega Smash Pack 2. I've been addicted ever since, though I've personally never beaten it due to never having enough time. By the way, have you checked out K-E and the Projects pages? They might interest you a bit - that's mostly what I've been working on lately (the projects on my personal projects page, at least). Tyadran (talk) 19:17, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You can actually edit Kid Chameleon levels!?!??! :O No way! This is incredible! I looked at all the work you guys have been doing and I'd love to join! What do you need in order ot edit levels?TheWinslinator (t alk) 20:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) On the K-E page, there is a link to the editor, which is actually two programs, kidtool and kidedit. What you'll need to do is put all the files in there in your computer's directory under your user name, I think Users\whateveryoursis. Copy out the theme and map folders. Then drag one of the maps into kidedit and see if it works. Once you get there, I'll tell you how to import levels. OH, also, you have to be playing from a ROM in .bin format and if your computer is newer than Windows XP, you'll probably have to run both programs in compatability mode. Tyadran (talk) 20:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I use a Mac, which, I don't think is compatible with that. I also have a Windows PC, but it isn't working right now. I should have it fixed soon, though, as I really want to edit these Kid Chameleon levels. I have tons of ideas! Well, you could still give it a try on a Mac - I don't know if anyone has yet. You'll just need to be able to use the command line as long as kidedit works itself. In the meantime, you could watch Haagnus play Kid Chameleon 2 or Blue LMAO Woods or download and play either one from my Projects page to see what I've ma naged so far. Of course, there's always Skarloey's and Haagnus's projects, but mine are the most complete, save for "Skarloey Level", where Skarloey changed the enemies (which you can't do in K-E yet, sadly). Also, you should check out Haagnus's Talk Page where all of the current editors hold our K-E updates and discussions. Tyadran (talk) 12:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Kid Chameleon Edits Sorry about the confusion, but all edits done to this page by an unknown user in the last 3 hours was me :)TheWinslinator (talk) 20:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) That's what I figured. ;) Tyadran (talk) 20:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Bogus Wiki Pages So after I ran across some dumb and rather pointless Kid Chameleon wiki pages, I decided to further the support of their deletion so that whoever created this wiki can delete them. I even added a little humor to my reasoning so I can draw the attention of the creator, but who knows how well that will work. Main reason for this is that someone may add an accidental hyperlink to one of these pages instead of the official one. TheWinslinator (talk) 15:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Speedrunning I have created a new wiki page for Kid Chameleon titled speedrunning, and so far, I have added just information all about TAS. Also added current world records, as well. Any Kid Chameleon world record holder deserves more credit for their hard work! I plan to add stuff about non-TAS speedruns as well as tips soon. If you guys have any suggestions for this page, just let me know! :D TheWinslinator (talk) 02:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The hand is an enemy He, TheWinslinator aka Wins, Your welcome on my talk-page, I enjoy reading you comments :p but about the page '''The hand is an enemy' Really? Like I didn't realize that the first thousand times the dang thing attacked me for no apparent reason? This guys it right, the Hand is an enemy with the most common color green you should think it would be friendly. Because green is associated with good, save to go but instead it attacks you for no reason. Maybe a bug? This guy is on to something. XD --Haagnus (talk) 07:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I was the one who wrote that on the talk page, and I was being sarcastic XD I really wasn't on to anything, just to the fact that we already have a page about the Hand. TheWinslinator (talk) 19:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Fireball Woaw, what where those first changes on my page 0.o XD Just curious, how did you have ripped these images, from the tile sheet? If so i can add the them in my next update if you want? --Haagnus (talk) 08:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Those first edits made me go, "Oh my god... I ruined his entire page... NO!" But then I saw the undo option. I swear I don't know what that was all about. This is actually my first sprite ripping, and I didn't get them from the tile sheet. I took a snapshot of each of the fireball frames and cut out all the unnecessary background pixels. But you can still use these in your next update, as I'm 100% sure this sheet includes every frame. (Also, I slowed the game down to 1 frame per second, to be sure) I checked and they're of the same quality and size scale to the sprites you ripped. Lol, I tried adding this to your list of sprites, but everytime I published it, it came out weird, so I'll leave it up to you. TheWinslinator (talk) 12:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :The problem with doing it that way is that there maybe a color different depending on the emulator. Now is that not a big problem i can easily replace those color codes. But it's also possible that there will be missing frames or parts. I notice this my self, when i was busy with ripping all the enemies for example the Fire Demon you never get to see his feet in game XD. or what about the Lion where's that staff for on the sprite sheet? :Now only with the fireballs your maybe right but just want to let you know about this. Also thought about the big lava flow that shoots up? maybe you or we can added that as well. --Haagnus (talk) 18:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh really? Well, it's good that I know this stuff, as I don't have K-E yet. I actually did see that Lion's staff before on your sprite sheet and was stumped as where that could have come from. Anyway, I basically wrote all that I knew about the fireball's animations in it's description, and I believe that all the frames are shown and no parts are hidden. And about the lava flow, I had actually already planned to start ripping those sprites, as I've figured out how to approach doing it. I could rip those sprites, too, if my method of ripping without K-E is acceptable. :I really don't know much information about what can or cannot be edited through K-E, as I don't have it yet, but I had this idea and I'm wondering if it's possible to be implemented: Could we actually replace the iceball sprites with the lava fireball sprites, so that we can make kind of a "lavastorm" in cave levels? If so, I think that would be really cool! TheWinslinator (talk) 19:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :K-E only edits the actual levels. Any sprites have to be done through hex editing and other graphics editing, sadly. And, assuming that there's only one iceball sprite (like I think), it would change ALL hail into fireballs. :/ Tyadran (talk) 21:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :: I have looked at the tile sheet and this is where i came up with, keep in mind the lava flow is incorrect (i think) these tiles are inserted in a certain order for each frame that maybe different. But there is a pattern the main lave flow for example is placed from top-left to bottom each time, you simple need to place them in the right order. ::but here i am getting in trouble with the header of the lava flow that third image is messed up? also where are these sparkles for? --Haagnus (talk) 08:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Now looking at it again there are more pits and peaces spread around in the tile sheet. That is not what i would expect normally they are located at one spot on the tile sheet 0.o --Haagnus (talk) 11:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll see what I could do on trying to rip the sprites of the lava geyser, and find out how they piece together in the actual game. Those sparkles are interesting - it could be an unused collision/detonation frame sequence of the lava fireball that was never used. So maybe those fireballs were originally meant to be projectiles that dissipated on contact? TheWinslinator (talk) 00:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Videos Since I have no school this Thursday, I'm hoping to record a high score video, with commentary. I expect it to be fairly long, so hopefully I can get everything perfect :D TheWinslinator (talk) 21:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to see video from you because you have to be good XD. Also saw your post on Isle of the Lion Lord about the bridge that's a real clever trick never seen anyone doing that before. --Haagnus (talk) 07:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Failed to get a successful attempt today :/ maybe I can get it on the next day off. TheWinslinator (talk) 19:04, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Now, I've finally made an epically successful video recording at a new world record high score this morning: commentary is perfect, new high score record is 1,813,771: an 8,330-point improvement!!! Anyway, it will take a few days for the video to get on YouTube, because it's like an hour-long video. I hope to get that up as soon as possible :D TheWinslinator (talk) 14:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Wins, when is that video going to be up? I've been waiting to see how you did and sit down for an hour watching someone play who is actually good at this game. :D Tyadran (talk) 15:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :I actually predict it to be available in a little more than an hour :D The file size was huge and it took 1500 minutes for it to upload to YouTube, so that's why I had so much trouble with it. Oh and guys, please give me feedback on my commentary, and what I can improve upon. Rehearsing what to say in an hour-long video is impossible, so I kinda just winged it (which resulted in me to freak out whenever I got a good time in a level or at the end when the final score was displayed XD). But the whole purpose of commentary was supposed to be more informative than entertaining. I think if I make a video in the future that's 5 minutes or less, I could make it real interesting and funny if I try, but overall, not bad for my first vid XD TheWinslinator (talk) 16:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Taking a break in the description writing right now to watch the video that you just uploaded, Tyadran, but my video will be available today. I'll post the link here when it is. :::Heh, thanks. Looking forward to watching it. Also, is my voice totally awful? Like, is it all right to listen to? XD I'm not really sure on the topic. Tyadran (talk) 17:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I know exactly why you might think that - everyone hates the sound of their own voice, even though it seems totally normal to everyone else. No your voice is perfectly fine to listen to, but I think we both have the same problem like hesitating before we say stuff, I could tell, but it's ok. You say "uh" a lot less than I do, because I stutter a lot when trying to explain things. :::And guess what? The video is now here! Enjoy :D :::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scDb3ORSwgw :::That was absolutely incredible. You just blew my mind with how incredibly well you play - I mean, I knew you were good, I just didn't realize HOW good (or, conversely, how bad I am D:). I hope I wasn't one who seemed super-skeptical, I just never thought it could really be accomplished, but you have clearly proven me wrong. Loved the commentary, it was great, though you sounded a lot older than I was expecting. XD :::Yeah, I know I hesitate a lot when I record, and then I try to fill that awkward space with more talking, which doesn't always work out. I'm just not a talker, really, so it's kind of weird, but I feel like it's easier to explain what's going on in my head when I talk about it as I'm recording. I dunno. >.> :::Anyway, great job, man. I applaud in your general direction (wherever that may be, so I'll clap in each cardinal direction hoping one is close to wherever you are XD) and hope you can start working with K-E soon, because I can't wait to see what kind of monster you will create. :D Tyadran (talk) 21:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey don't go there, man... You beat the game! Anyone who has completed this game can definitely be considered good. And no, you're not the one I was referring to as being skeptical, it was some guy on the VGR site that was demanding proofs with each improvement of my records, so I think I got him this time XD :::You can applaud to the south or south-southeast, as I live in Florida, so yeah, I made that little update on my profile, lol. I have some really good ideas for sky-themed levels that I wish to create, and possibly help out with KCX. I have also devised a way to improve upon your little elevator death trap, that will force you to hit every one in succession. Can't wait to make one. Also have some ideas with shooting block arrangement that can make a level nearly impossible XD :::Ooh, an elevator-trap improvement!? I am intrigued greatly! I want some more Sky Murder Wall levels like in KC2, but haven't had the chance yet... >:3 Tyadran (talk) 00:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Color palettes Hey, TheWinslinator Are you sure about all these updates? The Plethora theme for example i know only one level with that theme, same for Alien Twilight. And levels that feature Storm is only for Mountain levels, ice is using the same color pallets for the block layout. Don't forget to update the most important page, theme :) Thanks for those other updates. --Haagnus (talk) 18:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : The changes I made: : Woods: Amount of normal stages counted wrong. Nine of them are non-elsewhere, as opposed to eight. : Cave: Three stages (two non-elsewhere) have the cave setting, but use alternate palettes. : City: Alien Twilight was subtracted because it uses a different palette. : Cave (Alternate): used by Stairway to Oblivion and Elsewhere 23, making one non-elsewhere. : Plethora: It's non-elsewhere : Alien Twilight: It's non-elsewhere : Mountain (Dark): Used by Stormwalk Mountain, Elsewhere 6, and The Nightmare Peaks 2: two non-elsewhere. TheWinslinator (talk) 21:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Lol, sorry. Your right with all updates, I misunderstood this text line (with non-elsewheres in parentheses) XD --Haagnus (talk) 17:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) 100k points trip help? Do you have any tips for triggering the 100k trip? I watched your high score video and I can consistently beat BLW1 in 20 seconds and BLW2 usually always takes 21 seconds (both are pretty much my max time, but I'm thinking if I can bounce off the dragon to the rubber blocks in BLW1 I could shave an additional 2-3 seconds off because of the speed boost that comes from the bounce off the dragon. Then on the next level, I do exactly what you do. (I didn't copy you btw... it just so happens we both do the 2 shooter/kid flip into the hole method.) But the real trouble comes from the third level. I can't get the No-Hit bonus, nor the speed bonus. I always always get got by the goop snakes (Tar Monster?) at some point, or, in between where you first get Iron Knight and the wall of rock blocks. If I go for the berserker mask, I A: Get hit by the tank B. Waste too much time stomping the tank twice (usually once isn't enough because I can't charge with the berserker helmet. Getting that helmet also is a huge time waste) OR, if I just jump over the rock blocks, I end up hitting the spikes. I can keep the cyclone helmet through Shishkaboss (though I dislike taking the bridge in Isle of the Lion Lord), but I can't grab enough bonuses to hit 60k before USM1. So, what tips can you offer? Thanks man. Really appreciate it. P.S. I've been playing kid chameleon since I was 3. I'm a freshman in college now, but I just discovered this wikia. It sounds weird, I guess, but Kid Chameleon is my favorite game of all time. Ever. What about you? JaredBrown23 (talk) 15:09, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : I know you weren't asking for my help, so sorry if this is unwelcome, but in Highwater Pass 1, I think I might know what you're talking about with the spikes - what works for me is to make sure I land on top about as far left as possible, and then just run straight off without jumping. : The "No-Hit" bonus really just takes practice - I can't pull it off most of the time either, personally. However, if you collect two Clocks (the one at the start and the one before the first Iron Knight are the ones I go for), that gives you +6000 points, when the No-Hit is +5000, which makes up for that and still allows you to reach 60K. : I'm actually relatively crappy at KC, so this might not help much, but it's all I can offer. Hope it helps, maybe. :/ Tyadran (talk) 19:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the question, Jared, and I'd be more than willing to answer any of your questions. And thanks for your assistance, Tyadran, with helping me answer. So, I have kind of a completely fixed action pattern when I play this level, meaning that if I am to run this level like ten different times, each would look no different from the rest. It's basically testing and trying to synchronize a method to what happens in KC. Do exactly what Tyadran said to jump on top of the wall of rock blocks as far left as possible, and just run - do not jump - across the gap. You'll make it every time. I guarantee it. With the tar monsters, just wait for them to disappear into a puddle of tar, or you can analyze how I handle them, which is a bit more complicated, but it will save you the maximum amount of time. Hope this helped :) TheWinslinator (talk) 22:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Kid Chameleon Hey Wins! I see your message about make videos of Tyadran's KCX and my project UKC (Ultimate Kid Chameleon). It's a great idea, I don't want sound annoying Wins but when you start to make videos for my project UKC? This is the recent update of UKC also, http://www.4shared.com/file/9I-AryYi/UKC.html Skarloey100 (talk) 22:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) No, don't worry, it's not annoying, but I was a little hesitant about making a first-time playthrough of UKC right away, because you update the rom very frequently. With KCX, I was much more confident that there wouldn't be any changes to the rom by the time I upload the video. So since you requested that I do it now, I will record a first-time playthrough of UKC as soon as I get the first KCX video up. This should be really fun because of the enemy and platform changes I've seen you made! :D TheWinslinator (talk) 22:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks Wins :) i hope that if you made a project of Kid Chameleon in the future, read my tutorials about how edit Enemies and Platforms, to make an awesome project :) Skarloey100 (talk) 23:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Kid Chameleon Memes Maybe I could create a page that features a bunch of funny Kid Chameleon memes. This is a perfect example of something that happened yesterday: XD TheWinslinator (talk) 02:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol it's funny xD Skarloey100 (talk) 02:22, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Haha, that could be kind of interesting. I might have to get in on that - hmmm.... In refrence to Clawnoob's videos... Tyadran (talk) 02:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) < Lmao at this! XD Maybe I actually should follow through with the creation of this page, as well as the physics one. Really, Scumbag Steve fits so well for my projects... Tyadran (talk) 02:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Memes page has been added :) I'll probably order the memes into sections on the page by game it refers to, and then, if applicable, the level to which it refers to (no separate subheaders for this though). TheWinslinator (talk) 21:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) High Score run Alright, Wins. You convinced me to do a high score run, and I think I'm prepared. I'm also a little mad at myself, because I #Did a practice run #Which I decided not to record because it was practice #In which I scored a final total of 1,186,741 #Which would make it the second-highest RTS score #Except I didn't record it, so I have no proof besides my word and a screenshot. WHY AM I NEVER RECORDING WHEN I REALLY NEED TO BE??? *sigh* Oh well, I suppose I'll have to do a recorded run soon before I forget everything. Maybe in the morning. ...I don't suppose this would count as...anything really... >.< *vows to record every play ever now* Tyadran (talk) 04:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, this isn't that bad, because it's guaranteed that you'll get a score better than this. You died on Ice God's Vengeance, which means you still had a ways to go and much more points to earn. Yeah, this wouldn't necessarily count as anything, because editing images from 16-bit videogames is rather simple XD Which makes it hard to trust someone who would even claim that this is a TAS run. There's really no doubt in my mind that you honestly achieved this score, but in all due fairness to everyone, your proof would need to be much more substantial. However, there is a place that would accept this as a legit proof: http://cyberscore.me.uk/chart/151575 This links to the Kid Chameleon high score chart. There are tons of other charts on there for other videogames, so feel free to explore the site if you wish :D TheWinslinator (talk) 05:12, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Whoa congratulations dude, you are the number one! Your speedruns-videos are incredible :D Skarloey100 (talk) 13:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, plus I wasted a good 4 or 5 lives on Caves of Ice because I kept doing it wrong. -.- I can't even put it on that site because I was emulating and 'unofficial emulation' is not allowed. I assume if I was recording it it would be 'official' enough? Not sure if I could even record a non-emulated one, since the computer Smash Pack runs on could never run Hypercam, and videotaping a TV for the Virtual Console is so unprofessional... Anyway, gotta go practice. Probably not happening today at any rate. Thanks for believing in me though. XD I need to search out any 10,000-pointers I missed as well. And not fail at Valley of Life this time. Tyadran (talk) 15:05, October 31, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: Did another practice run today and scored 1,363,991 (an improvement of 177,250 Points), dying on The Final Marathon. Going to do some more checking out of level maps and run another trial. Tyadran (talk) 15:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I have a question too. Is it better (score wise) to go through Bloody Swamp or not? There are extra Ankhs and a 50,000 Path Bonus on Frosty Doom, but I'm not sure how many points are on the other path. I took the Frosty Doom-Bloody Swamp route this time. Thoughts? Tyadran (talk) 15:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I've studied the score of all these levels quite a bit, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Anyway, The Bloody Swamp path is MUCH better, because of Frosty Doom. You can get over 70,000 points from that one level!! However, if you take the flags from both Blizzard Mountain and Caves of Ice, the combined total of both of those in the BEST of situations would be a little over 40,000 points. It seems crazy how two levels can be far less than one, but it's true! It's a no-brainer to take the Frosty Doom-Bloody Swamp path, despite how frustrating the levels can be. By the way, the Cyberscore records system is based on the honors system, so you could definitely submit that record to the Kid Chameleon chart. Just the picture proof of that record would be plenty (they shouldn't question about whether or not an emulator was used). For this site, however, I'd like all the records to be completely legitimate, either by a video proof, or records that have been verified by a higher authority that I KNOW only accepts legit records. So try making a video recording, and I'll immediately update the score charts! XD By the way, you're doing great! As far as I know, that's the WORLD'S 2nd best RTS score!!!!!!!!!!! TheWinslinator (talk) 00:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just completed another run, totalling out at 1,364,551 in Final Marathon. I took the Blizzard Mountain-Caves of Ice path, though, since I got through there before I saw you posted that tip. Frosty Doom really isn't a problem for me, but Bloody Swamp usually wastes a few lives. Although in Frosty Doom, I usually don't get the Speed Bonus or No Prize. I do have one question, which is, do you have any tips for Final Marathon? It wasted a good 15 lives on me. I got the first two 10,000 Point-ers, but couldn't get to the other six before I lost all my lives. Mostly I am bad at Skycutter, so that's part of the problem, but I'm not sure if I'm playing as well as I could be. I hope you realize that once I get a little better, I hope to challenge your high score. >:) I want to give you some competition up there on top! We can't let you get too comfortable. :D I'm going to watch your high score run and pick up some tips before I do my final video. That being said, once I do that run, I'll probably be a little dead on the wiki for a while, since I'm trying to write a novel this month. That means I'll be going REALLY SLOW on KCX. I'll try to drop an update before I really get writing, but fair warning. Tyadran (talk) 23:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) For the Final Marathon, you MUST have an adequate amount of diamonds, I guess for whatever it is you're doing. If you're having trouble getting the six 10,000-point blocks, then use micromax's 20-diamond power to get the annoying mini-hopping skulls that would surely lead to you demise. Beating the Final Marathon with a no-hit bonus is quite hard, because you must also have diamonds for that, too. There are certain points that require you to use invulnerability, because it's just that hard. Also, if you're bad at Skycutter and prefer to not use him, collect the Berzerker helmet located midway through the level, as Berzerker can also use 20-diamond invulnerability. Red Stealth, Maniaxe, Berzerker, and Cyclone are the four helmets to get if you hate Skycutter, but keep in mind that Skycutter will greatly increase your chances of grabbing that speed bonus, as it's only 125 seconds. Pick up on as many tips as you can, so I can see a nice high score video :D But don't pick up on too many though, or that may be my demise... Don't worry though, if you beat me, I'll have to find some crazy insane technique to get on top again XD Good luck, though! You're right on target for 1,400,000 soon! TheWinslinator (talk) 22:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tyadran, I see you got an account on Cyberscore and posted your score on the Kid Chameleon chart! The moderators should approve your score soon enough. And Skarloey, if you're interested in high-scoring as well, you can sign up for cyberscore just like Tyadran did and post your score on the chart http://cyberscore.me.uk/chart/151575, too. Another website (and the only other one I'm affiliated with) is VGR. This is the link to the Kid Chameleon chart on VGR: http://www.vgr-fr.com/Kid-Chameleon-All-records-Best-Score-record-r150772.html There's more competition on that chart, so you may consider getting an account on VGR too. Don't forget guys that on each of these two sites (Cyberscore and VGR), there are TONS of charts on other games with high scores, so if you have a record on another game that you think is a really good score you can post that, too. Also Skarloey you should get a YouTube account, because we just can't get enough of Kid Chameleon videos XD And also, if you get a high score, you can make a video of it and show us. Signing up for Cyberscore, VGR, and YouTube is all very easy so don't worry about any unexpected surprises XD Oh yes, I almost forgot, your score will also be recorded on the Score page on the wiki. I welcome the competition from all, so good luck to all you guys! Haagnus, I haven't heard anything from you about high-scoring yet. Are you interested in it at all? TheWinslinator (talk) 22:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Finished my run. Total score: 1,501,711. Completed the game for my first time without savestates. I am so proud of myself right now. XD I know I messed up some of them (failed at getting 4 of the 10,000s in Beneath the Twisted Hills), but hopefully I'll be able to remain on the charts for a good while now. XD Video is 1:09:25, so I'm not sure when it will be uploaded. I'm afraid to look at that upload time. D: So yeah, I'll keep you posted. By the way, I signed up for an account on VGR but did not get the confirmation email. Where should I go about that? Tyadran (talk) 19:55, November 8, 2013 (UTC) awesome job on the score run. i watched it all the way through and was amazed at your techniques. Ok Tyadran, if you can't get the confirmation e-mail, what you have to do is on the homepage, there's a whole bunch of tabs across the top. Click the one all the way to the right that says, "Contact" You will be given a form to fill out, so that you can input your desired nickname (Tyadran I'd be assuming), your e-mail, recipient (select magicbart, because he's the administrator), the object (did not receive account confirmation e-mail or something of the sort), and for text, just write a message explaining the details of what happened and say what the desired e-mail it is you wish to use. After they read the e-mail, they should activate your account. Congratulations on your work in your highscore run my friend! I'm really excited to see your hour-long video when it gets uploaded so I have a little something to look forward to :) Also congrats on completing it the first time without savestates, that certainly is a milestone for a Kid Chameleon player, and don't worry, 1,501,711 should keep you on the charts for a good while. Thanks for the feedback, on my highscore run, Drios1! Don't forget to watch Tyadran's video when he uploads it, too :D Also don't forget to press the signature button when you write on a talk page, so other users know who wrote what :) TheWinslinator (talk) 21:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC)